


Book it with Lazarus

by Aurora_Has_Pencil



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s03e07 Funhouse, Escape the Night Season 3, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Has_Pencil/pseuds/Aurora_Has_Pencil
Summary: What if Joey decided to bring back a little nugget who almost made it out of the *Hell* of a place he had been invited to instead of Matpat?





	Book it with Lazarus

_Those who found the Lazarus Coins can pick one person that has died in the past to come back to life again. Say the name of the person you are going to revive three times while stroking the sting of the Harp._

"Safiya, I am going to need you to trust me." Joey said told the girl

"Trust you about what?" Safiya asked confused

"Say  _Alex_." He told her

"Okay." 

_"Alex, Alex, Alex." Both Joey and Safiya said together_

"Bitch, who is **_Alex_** anyways?" Manny question

"You'll see... if this works." Joey told him

 

  _ **Time passed, and the group had been trying to figure out some clues that they thought was Alex. A figure glows, and there he was... he grasped the wall to avoid falling. he was confused.**_

"Joey, What am I doing here?" he asked

"We got to choose somebody to revive, and you were so close to making it out..." Joey started and continued explaining

_"So this is Alex?" Nikita asks_

**"No, it's a door...** _what do you think?" Manny says sarcastically_

"Okay, should we introduce ourselves?" Rosanna asks

"Sure!"

"Hi, I'm Rosanna, but you can call me Ro!" she says

"I'm Safiya." She shakes Alex's hand

"I'm Nikita!" she does a hair flip

"And I'm Manny." He says and just puts his hand on his hip

"Okay, nice to meet you all!" Alex says to all them

"I've been through this before, and if we don't get moving fast we won't be alive." He says and gets right to work and he figures it out before the group even try

"I made the right choice to trust you on this Joey!" Safiya looks at him then tries to catch up with Alex and whatever he is doing

*************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> If this was how it happened... this episode would've been even more exciting in the show tbh. Sorry if I messed up somethings...


End file.
